


Flower Crowns are Wedding Rings

by umbreeonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Combination of Altean and Balmeran Wedding Culture, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Two Girls Desperately in Love, Wedding, other paladins mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreeonic/pseuds/umbreeonic
Summary: Balmeran drums rang in Allura's ears and sent vibrations up her prosthetics, signaling her entrance. She stepped out from the cave, nervous yet excited smile plastered across her face. Two lines of balmerans threw slivers of crystal across her path, and they crinkled underneath her feet as she walked up to-Shay.





	Flower Crowns are Wedding Rings

Allura landed the Castleship on the balmera, muscle memory making it a simple and easy task. Popping her shoulders, she stepped down from her station and took her cruiser out. She landed, laughing with shaky breath as she dismounted.

Rax ran up, smiling at her. "You've made it!"

"Please," Allura shook her helmet off, "I wouldn't miss this for the universe."

Rax led her to a large cave where his family elders waited. As Allura stepped in, they began to prepare her.  A beautiful pink and green gown replaced her flight suit, and gentle claws turned her messy bun into a thick fishtail braid  . Her future family hovered around her, making her look perfect for her big day. Shay's grandmother ( _her_ grandmother) gave her a hug, then left the cave with the others.

Balmeran drums rang in Allura's ears and sent vibrations up her prosthetics, signaling her entrance  . She stepped out from the cave, nervous yet excited smile plastered across her face.  Two lines of balmerans threw slivers of crystal across her path, and they crinkled underneath her feet as she walked up to-

Shay.

She was standing under an arch of crystal, one the balmera had created for the ceremony, in a tunic the same colors of Allura's dress.

She looked beautiful.

Allura's smile somehow grew even bigger, and her pace increased by a beat.  Shay's bright smile shone even brighter than the rings of Altea, and the love they shared swept Allura away.

She reached the arch, standing beside the absolute love of her life. The shaking of her hands ceased as Shay cupped them in her own. "Ready?"

"Always."

Coran stepped up to the arch and began officiating. The paladins sat in the front row, trying to hide their crying. Next to them sat Shay's family, whose eyes had gone from the customary yellow to a bright blue.

The ceremony passed by in a big, happy blur, and before Allura knew it she had said her vows.

"Pidge!" Coran called out, "the crowns!"

The youngest paladin shot up, grabbing a sheet of crystal that two intricate flower crowns lay on. They were identical to the engagement crowns Shay had gifted to her exactly a year before. Allura grabbed one, and stretched onto the ends of her toes to place it atop Shay's head. Shay grabbed the other, and set it on Allura's hair.

"I now pronounce you," Coran paused for a heavy sniff, "wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

All Allura could hear was the beating of the drums that had started again, and all she could feel was Shay on her lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

As they pulled apart, Shay's and Allura's families lifted them up. With much laughter and many tears, their escorts carried them to the end of the crystal path. There, they were set down, and hand in hand led the way back to the Castleship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Obviously based on their positions on the season 2 poster, and the dress and tunic based off the edited colors in my icon (bc i am nothing if not self indulgent uwu)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @thesaxymcclain!


End file.
